Cosas que pasan en navidad
by Alitzel
Summary: Para Cranky Sky, por el Intercambio secreto de navidad del Proyecto 1-8. Cumpliendo en RETO 1.


**Aquí vengo a dejar este reto. ¡Vaya que fue un reto! **

**Espero que te guste Cranky Sky. ¡Feliz Navidad y feliz año nuevo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas que pasan en navidad<strong>

Él respira profundo y aprieta la correa de su mochila. Los nervios lo invaden y no puede evitarlo. Hace mucho que no la ve. ¿Unos cuatro años tal vez?

¿Seguirá igual de radiante? ¿Le daría gusto verlo? ¿Seguirá con el mismo peinado?

Rodó los ojos ante ese pensamiento. Era Mimi, por todos los santos, por supuesto que cambió su peinado.

— ¿Estás nervioso Tai? — La voz provenía de su mochila y él sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

— Por supuesto que no Koromon.

— Es que estás desfigurando tu mochila así que….

— ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! — Lo cortó rápidamente mientras despegaba sus manos de las correas — Solo se trata de Mimi.

— Eso también te lo iba a preguntar ¿Sora no te había dicho que ella podía venir a recogerla?

— Ella… Ella tenía cosas que hacer. No sigas preguntando tonterías Koromon.

Taichi se concentró en su alrededor. Gente yendo y viniendo por doquier. Las valijas iban y venían. Un avión despegando e inmediatamente uno nuevo estaba aterrizando. Algo normal siendo diciembre.

Soltó un suspiro, la verdad es que se moría por volverla a ver. Quería volver a ver a su princesa.

Sonrió para sí. Ella odiaba el apodo que él mismo le había puesto.

—_Con ese apodo solo estás recalcando el hecho de que soy una consentida incurable. _

Eso era lo que ella le había dicho hace cuatro años. Aún podía recordar lo linda que se veía frunciendo el ceño.

¿Por qué Mimi era tan distraída? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta que él le había puesto ese apodo porque él quería consentirla tanto como a una princesa?

— Tai, Tai, ¡Tai!

— ¿Qué Koromon?

— Creo que el vuelo de Mimi acaba de llegar.

Taichi verificó todas las pantallas de los vuelos, y efectivamente el vuelo que venía de Nueva York con destino a Japón acababa de aterrizar.

—Creo que tienes razón. Vamos a buscarla.

Cuando finalmente dieron con la puerta indicada esperó a que todos los pasajeros salieran con su equipaje. Estuvo parado allí por unos veinte minutos, pero no vio a Mimi por ningún lado. Cuando finalmente se despejó y logró ver más al fondo se encontró una chica forcejeando con una valija y al detallarla bien se dio cuenta de quién era.

Mimi soltó un suspiro de frustración. Sabía que dos maletas grandes más su bolso de mano sería demasiado para ella sola, pero al final no logró decidirse por qué ropa llevaría así que empacó todo, a pesar de que en unos pocos meses llegarían todas sus cosas en la mudanza. Sus padres finalmente habían decidido regresar a su país natal.

Una sonrisa se alojó en sus labios, cuanto extrañaba Japón, su escuela, sus amigos… Bueno, a un amigo en específico.

_¿Por qué no me puedo sacar de la cabeza a Taichi?_

Se preguntó mientras colocaba, nuevamente, ambas manos sobre la maleta y la halaba con fuerza y cuando ya estaba por darse por vencida unas manos se adueñaron de las suyas, retirándolas con delicadeza.

— Déjame ayudarte princesa— Una voz le susurró al oído e inmediatamente se sonrojó. Podía reconocer esa voz a kilómetros de distancia.

Él de un tirón logró sacar la maleta para seguidamente sonreírle de lado a Mimi.

— ¡Taichi! ¡Muchas gracias!

Ambos salieron del aeropuerto y, después de meter el voluminoso equipaje de ella, se subieron al auto.

— Creía que Sora me vendría a buscar

— Ella no pudo, tuvo cosas que hacer— Mimi dejó escapar una risita.

— Seguramente Matt la tiene muy ocupada.

Taichi le sonrió a modo de respuesta. Si supiera que prácticamente le rogó a Sora que lo dejara ir a recogerla.

—Mimi, Mimi…— La aludida comenzó a buscar en todas las direcciones, hasta que centró su mirada en su mochila y recordó algo de golpe.

— ¡Palmon! — Gritó mientras abría con desesperación su bolso de mano. Por su lado Taichi soltó una carcajada.

— ¡No te rías! — Le dijo frunciendo el ceño. Cosa que hizo que la sonrisa de él se agrandara.

— ¡Casi me asfixio allí dentro! — Le reprochó Palmon, mientras agarraba grandes bocanadas de aire — ¿Te habías olvidado de mí? —

Mimi la abrazó con fuerza.

— Nunca me olvidaría de ti Palmon. Eres mi mejor amiga —

— ¡Hola Tai! — Le dijo la digimon con forma de flor cuando finalmente dejó de abrazar a su dueña.

— Hola — Le respondió, deteniéndose frente a un semáforo.

— Oye Tai ¿Cuándo vamos a llegar? Tengo hambre.

— ¡Koromon! No sabía que estuvieras aquí— Mimi observó sobre su hombro y luego dirigió su mirada a Palmón— ¿Quieres ir un rato atrás con él? — La digimon solo asintió e inmediatamente ocupo el asiento de atrás.

— Lindo corte— Esto le sacó una tímida sonrisa a Mimi, sobre todo porque sabía que su antiguo líder era muy poco detallista.

— Gracias. Tú también te ves muy bien. Estás más guapo que antes— Ella dejó de hablar abruptamente. Se suponía que eso no saldría de sus labios.

Él solo dejó escapar una risita. Y justo cuando Mimi iba a agregar algo más el auto se detuvo frente a un edificio.

— Aquí está tu castillo princesa. —

Ella rodó los ojos para después tomar a Palmón y bajar del auto. Con la ayuda de Tai bajó las valijas y la dejó justo en la entrada del edificio.

— Por cierto Mimi ¿Ya te matriculaste para el Instituto?

— Ahora que lo mencionas… No, no lo he hecho— Ella comenzó a sobarse la nuca con un poco de vergüenza.

— Bueno ya que ninguno de los dos lo ha hecho ¿Qué te parece si vamos mañana? Y te invito a comer algo por allí—

Taichi empezó a jugar con sus dedos, no podía con los nervios.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo a las diez estaría bien verdad? —

— ¡Genial! — Dijo eufórico— Entonces nos vemos mañana.

Antes de irse se acercó hasta ella y depositó un beso en su mejilla, se subió a su auto y aceleró.

Mimi se quedó allí de pie, estática y sonrojada.

— ¿Palmón?

— ¿Si Mimi?

— ¿Qué es lo que acaba de suceder?— Palmón la observó por un largo rato hasta que finalmente habló.

— Creo que Taichi te invitó a salir.

Mimi quedó en shock nuevamente.

— ¿Qué me voy a poner? ¿Crees que donde comamos sea muy formal o solo voy en jeans? ¿O uso una falda? ¡Un vestido! ¡No! No puedo ¡Estamos en invierno por todos los cielos!

— ¡Mimi respira! — La aludida tomó una gran bocanada — Muy bien. Ahora subamos las valijas y veamos toda tu ropa con calma— Ella asintió mientras se adentraba en el ascensor.

Palmon sabía que esta noche sería muy larga.

-.-.-.-

Taichi estaba recostado de su auto mientras esperaba a Mimi. Eran justo las diez de la mañana y ella no se aparecía por ningún lado.

_¿Por qué se tarda tanto si se ve hermosa con todo lo que se pone? _

Dejó escapar un suspiro. A este ritmo nunca se podrían inscribir en el instituto.

— Discúlpame por haberte hecho esperar— El moreno inmediatamente volteó y se encontró con ella.

Estaba vestida con un pantalón negro ajustado, unas botas negras y una camisa color vino. Su cabello caía en cascada hasta media espalda. Taichi quedó boquiabierto.

— Estás… Estás hermosa Mimi— Ella observó sus pies por un momento, evitando que él notara su sonrojo.

— Muchas gracias Tai.

El moreno la guio hasta la puerta del copiloto y después de que él también entrara al auto se dirigieron al instituto.

— ¿Dime Tai qué has hecho últimamente? —

_Pensar en ti. _

— Lo normal. Prácticas de fútbol, reuniones de vez en cuando con los del grupo, corretear a cualquier idiota que se acerque a mí hermana… Lo normal.

— ¿Cuándo vas a dejar que Hikari crezca? —

— Yo no estoy impidiendo que crezca. Está más alta que la última vez que viniste.

Mimi rodó los ojos.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero—

— No lo sé. Cuando llegue alguien que de verdad se preocupe por ella como yo lo hago, o incluso más— Lo pensó unos segundos— Olvídalo, eso es imposible.

Mimi negó unas cuantas veces.

— Por cierto Mimi ¿Qué tal es Nueva York? —

— Bueno…— Hizo una pausa mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas— Es ajetreado, siempre encuentras un lugar nuevo para comer, el congestionamiento es terrible, tiene una vida nocturna genial, pero a pesar de todo eso puedes llegar a sentirte realmente solo — No pudo evitar que la melancolía se mezclara entre sus palabras.

— Pero ya estás aquí y lo mejor de todo es que no estás sola— Impulsivamente tomó su mano— Sabes que a pesar de todo siempre voy a estar allí para ti —

Mimi le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento.

Después de matricularse se dirigieron a un restaurant italiano para almorzar.

— ¿Qué vas a ordenar? — Le preguntó Tai cuando ya se encontraban instalados en una de las mesas.

— Creo que voy a querer pasta al pesto y una cola de dieta ¿Tú que vas a ordenar?

— Yo quiero espaguetis a la boloñesa y una soda—

Cuando el mesero se retiró ambos continuaron con su plática, hasta que el celular de Taichi los interrumpió.

Él atendió con molestia y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos cuando escuchó a la voz detrás del aparato.

—_Taichi, tráeme pizza ¿Si?_ _—_

— Koromon dile a Hikari que te haga algo —

El pequeño suspiró.

— _Es que ella acaba de salir. _

— ¿Qué?

— Que ella… Nada, déjalo así. Buscaré comida, a pesar de que no tengo brazos ni piernas— Hizo una pausa dramática antes de continuar — y estoy aquí solo. No puedo hacer nada por mí mismo—

— ¡Está bien Koromon! Te llevaré algo. Solo quédate allí e intenta que mis padres no te descubran ¿De acuerdo? — Cuando el digimon se despidió de él colgó la llamada para regresar su vista a la de Mimi. — Perdona, es que Koromon es un manipulador de primera.

— No te preocupes.

La cena continuó entre pláticas y risas. Con Mimi era un poco difícil estar un momento callado, tenía un comentario para todo.

Él la dejó en su casa a las siete en punto. La acompañó hasta la puerta y cuando estaban por despedirse Taichi le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

Después de asegurarse de que el auto de Tai se perdiera en el camino Mimi regresó a su casa, con un color escarlata cubriéndole las mejillas y cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación se dejó caer en la cama intentando procesar lo que había pasado hoy.

— ¿Tienes fiebre?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas Palmon?

— Es que estás muy roja Mimi— Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¡Claro que no! Yo no estoy…— Colocó ambas palmas sobre sus mejillas e inmediatamente dejó de parlotear— ¡Oh Dios! Si estoy roja—

Mimi se hizo una bolita en su cama.

— ¿Qué habrá pensado él? — Dio una vuelta en su cama— ¡Seguro estará pensando en lo ridícula que me veo! —

— No lo creo. Tai te quiere mucho como para pensar eso— Mimi le dirigió una mirada.

— ¿Tú lo crees?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí Mimi! — Este comentario le sacó una sonrisa a la castaña.

—Mimi ¿Cuándo se vuelven a ver?

Mimi colocó su dedo índice bajo su barbilla, en actitud pensativa.

— Creo que en la fiesta de navidad de los elegidos. Este año será en la casa de Tai. Lo que me recuerda que no le he comprado nada a nadie para navidad—

— Descuida Mimi, yo te ayudaré con eso

— Muchas gracias Palmon—

-.-.-.-

Ya todos los elegidos se encontraban en la casa de los Yagami, para celebrar la navidad como hacían todos los años.

— ¡Davis! Ya te dije que no puedes estar jugando con eso por allí.

— ¡Taichi eres un aguafiestas!

El antiguo líder rodó los ojos. Davis no iba a cambiar nunca ¿Cierto?

Andaba corriendo por toda la casa con una caña de pescar con un muérdago como anzuelo. Se lo había puesto unas cuantas veces a Matt y Sora y a Yolei y Ken, pero ellos solo lo ignoraban la mayoría de las veces.

Taichi llevaba ya demasiado tiempo con la mirada fija en la puerta, esperando a que se apareciera cierta castaña.

— Tai, descuida ya va a llegar, no te desesperes— Le dijo Agumon, quien había evolucionado hacía unos días.

— Si, pero es que se está tardando demasiado. Sabía que tenía que ir a buscarla—

— Hermano, ya va a llegar. Hay un poco de tráfico, me acaba de mandar un texto— El moreno dejó escapar un suspiro mientras seguía con la mirada la caña de pescar con la que Davis jugaba tan animadamente. Solo que ahora estaba entre Takeru e Hikari.

— ¡Se tienen que besar! — Gritó Davis a todo pulmón.

— ¡No Takeru! Si le pones un solo dedo a mi hermana encima tendremos problemas—

— ¡Deja a Takeru en paz! — Matt se levantó de su asiento e inmediatamente se volvió a sentar porque Sora lo haló de la camisa muy "discretamente".

— Chicos relájense— Les pidió Joe.

— Si— Lo secundó Izzy — Se supone que estamos aquí para celebrar la navidad, no para estropearla.

Todos los presentes asintieron justo antes de que se vieran interrumpidos por el timbre de la puerta principal. Taichi inmediatamente saltó de su asiento hacia la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con Mimi, llena de bolsas de regalos.

— ¡Hola muchachos! Disculpen por haber llegado tarde— De su bolso también salió Palmon y los saludó a todos con la mano. Luego se unió a los demás digimon, que prácticamente no se despegaban de la mesa de bocadillos.

— Déjame ayudarte con eso— La interrumpió el moreno arrebatándole casi todas las bolsas de las manos.

— Gracias Tai.

Cuando ya todos estuvieron adentro se pusieron al día. Cada uno habló de lo que estaban haciendo.

Pasadas unas cuantas horas se sentaron en la mesa para disfrutar de la cena navideña.

— ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Dijo Tai antes de empezar a comer.

— ¡Está exquisito! — Comentó Mimi con una sonrisa.

— Es que yo lo cociné.

— Tai — Lo interrumpió Hikari — Sabes que Sora y yo hicimos casi todo.

— ¡Pero yo también colaboré! — Intentó defenderse el moreno, pero Sora lo interrumpió.

— Si. Tai colaboró en comerse la mayoría de los aperitivos.

— ¡De cualquier forma está exquisito! — Sentenció Mimi.

Luego de finalizar la cena Hikari y Tai les sirvió a todos chocolate caliente con malvaviscos.

— ¡Creo que es hora de los regalos! —

Davis empezó a balancear la caña de pescar frente al árbol de navidad y daba brinquitos con emoción.

La mayoría rodó los ojos y se sentaron alrededor del árbol para repartir sus regalos.

— ¡Primero yo! — Pidió la menor de los Yagami.

Sacó un regalo de color naranja y se lo entregó a Sora.

— ¡Feliz navidad! — Dijo la Yagami. Sora le respondió con una sonrisa mientras lo abría.

— ¡Muchas gracias Hikari! — Le agradeció cuando sacó una bufanda azul clara.

— Creo que es mi turno ¿Verdad? —

Tai buscó debajo del árbol su regalo y se lo tendió a Matt.

— ¡Feliz navidad! — Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona — Espero que te guste.

Cuando el rubio se deshizo del papel de regalo frunció el ceño.

—Eres un idiota Tai— Le dijo mientras sostenía su gel para el cabello.

Todos los demás soltaron una carcajada. Todos fueron dando y recibiendo regalos hasta que solo quedó un regalo en el árbol.

— Este es para Tai — Dijo Mimi quien sostenía un pequeño empaque de color rojo con un lazo blanco.

Cuando Taichi se levantó para recibirlo Davis se colocó entre los dos con la caña de pescar.

— ¡Se tienen que besar! ¡No pueden ignorar al muérdago! — Dijo con una sonrisa en la boca mientras hacía rebotar el anzuelo entre los dos.

— ¡Que dejes de jugar con eso Davis! — Le regañó el antiguo líder con las mejillas sonrojadas.

— Oye Tai — Le llamó Mimi igual de sonrojada que él — No creo que sea bueno ignorar una tradición.

— ¡Sí! ¡Pero en la tradición no se habla de un muchacho persiguiéndote por todos lados con un muérdago en una caña de...!— Pero antes de que él pudiera finalizar la oración los labios de Mimi tocaron los de él.

— Feliz navidad Tai — Le dijo una sonrojada Mimi una vez que se separaron.

— Fe… Feliz navidad… — Le respondió el moreno con la cara aún más roja.

Ambos se sonrieron mientras los demás elegidos los observaban algunos con asombro y otros con sonrisas sinceras.

Para Tai estas navidades serían difíciles de olvidar.


End file.
